


Learn Some Manners, Captain!

by The_Quiet_One1696



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Quiet_One1696/pseuds/The_Quiet_One1696





	Learn Some Manners, Captain!

Hook stumbled through the thick forest that encompassed most of Neverland. As to why he was out here, he may or may not have ingested a bit too much rum and a just gotten lost. He and his crew had come ashore to talk with Pan and they had gotten a bit wild. But Hook was paying for it now, when he finally found his damn crew and got back to his bloody ship he would be sleeping off one hell of a hangover. But at the moment he was slapping at mosquitoes and trying to remember which way he was supposed to going. That was until he found himself hanging upside down like a bat.

"What the hell?" He slurred, looking down at his ankle where it was ensnared in tangle of rope. "Those damn boys."

"It wasn't the lost boys." A woman's voice rang out, he looked around wildly trying to find the source of the disembodied voice.

"You wouldn't mind letting me down would you?! It's not nice to inconvenience people by hoisting them up in the air." He bellowed, twisting himself around a few more times.

"Says the pirate!" The voice came again, Hook did his best to ignore the blood rushing head and tried to think of a response -none came to mind to readily.

"Fair enough!" He called out, he was starting to get a little dizzy when he came crashing to the ground rather undignified and spewing curses.

"You should really watch your tongue Captain." Hook looked up at a fair haired woman, she had shining blue eyes and despite her dirty face she had beautiful ivory skin. Dirty blonde hair was piled up on her head and her clothes appeared to be made from rags. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, he had never seen a woman in Neverland before. And for good reasons.

"Manners, Captain, you should learn them." The woman tsk-ed, she leaned towards him. Holding a knife under his throat she brought him to a standing position. "As to what I am doing here I don't think you and I know each other well enough for that." She gave him a tight lipped grin and continued to the hold the knife to his throat.

"My apologies my lady, allow me to introduce myself." He went to give a bow only to have the knife bite into his skin and settled on a curt nod. "I am Captain Hook, for..." He held out the shiny appendage, "Well, obvious reasons; Captain of the Jolly Roger....and you are?"

"I see you do have some manners, when you want to." The woman muttered, "Name's Tink, or at least that's what they call me. My full name is Tinker Bell...and I'm a fairy." Her eyes snapped and she gave him a smirk.

"Don't fairies have wings?" His question was rewarded with the knife held even closer to his neck.

"Well that was rude, yes normally we do. I don't, that's a story for another day. Now what are you doing here?" Tink questioned pulling the knife away from Hook's throat but keeping it close.

"I got lost." Hook muttered.

"Lost? Is that so, how long have you been in Neverland exactly?"

"Be quiet," Hook groaned, "I'm perfectly alright when I'm out on the water, it's a bit different on land...especially with all the growth since the last time I was actually ON the island."

"Excuses, excuses, Captain." Tink mumbled. "Despite not enjoying helping rude people, like yourself...how can I get you out of my hair?"

"Where exactly is Pan's camp?" Hook asked, rubbing his head; already feeling the onset of his hangover. Tink raised her eyebrows before rolling her eyes and pointing off behind her.

"About 20 minutes walk that way." She pushed hair out of her eyes and cocked her hip. "Will you be on your way now?"

Hook took a step toward her with hooded lids, gazing at her mouth before glancing back up at her eyes. Only to find the fair haired fairy staring at his lips. "I will." He smirked at her slight jump, "Thank you so very much for your assistance." He murmured grabbing her hand and pressing a kiss to it. "It's very appreciated."

Tink pulled her hand away before wiping on the back of her shirt -despite the butterflies flitting about in her stomach-. "I did it more for me than I did for you. Don't get lost again, Captain...and don't forget your manners." Then she was gone.

Hook stared after the direction that she had walked off in, his head pounding and his mouth a little dry. Wow, was all he could think. She had some spunk, but before he could think too much about it Smee came crashing through the foliage. "Oh there you are, sir!" He panted. "We were just getting ready to leave and couldn't find you."

"Ah yes, I just came out here for....fresh air." Hook muttered derisively. Smee looked at him in disbelief.

"Fresh air, sir?"

"Aye! Do you have a problem with that Mr. Smee?"

"Not at all, sir!" The man gulped.

"Good, let's get back to the Jolly Roger." The two men began their trek back, unbeknownst to them a young woman with bright blue eyes watched them, a grin on her face...this could be fun


End file.
